


The Ghost Costume

by bang-the-smoke (708_things)



Series: Bandom Oneshots [6]
Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: Cross-Posted on Wattpad, Ghosts, Love, M/M, Patrick's a ghost, Surprisingly Fluffy, halloween fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-29
Updated: 2019-11-29
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:21:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21605224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/708_things/pseuds/bang-the-smoke
Summary: Pete is a vampire for Halloween, and he meets Patrick on his way home. Due to his appearance, he concludes that he's dressed as a ghost. But Patrick's not wearing a costume.
Relationships: Patrick Stump/Pete Wentz
Series: Bandom Oneshots [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1556635
Kudos: 12





	The Ghost Costume

**Author's Note:**

> posted on Halloween 2018  
> cross-posted on wattpad under bang-the-smoke
> 
> yo i love ghosts

Pete adjusted his cape, making sure he wouldn't trip over it. This Halloween, he wouldn't allow him making a fool of himself. This year, he wanted to make so many people jealous of his amazing costume, and also get a shit load of candy.

According to his mother, this would be his last year Trick or Treating. He was fifteen, and apparently sixteen would be too old. "I'm five at heart," Pete muttered to himself, leaving his house.

This year, he also decided he would go by himself. He wanted to shock his friends tomorrow with his loot, so he politefully declined their invitation to come with them. Pete had this all planned out.

He went house to house, and he even went into other neighborhoods. Like he had expected, many people complimented his outfit. Pete was dressed as a vampire, a regal red cape draped over a button down shirt and slacks. The main selling point was the blood splattered by his mouth, and the fangs that popped out of his mouth. And okay, maybe he had used some makeup to make himself look dead. It was all for the purpose of the costume.

On his way home, Pete was looking through his completely full garbage bag. He had a red lollipop in his mouth, sucking on it casually. His eyes met the sight of another boy, who seemed younger than he was. The boy seemed fascinating.

The boy's costume seemed to be simple, but perfect. His clothes seemed normal, a plaid shirt and some shorts. But there was something about his complexion that reminded him of a ghost. His skin was practically translucent, and Pete admired his skill. He must've taken a lot of time and effort to make his skin look like that.

Pete found himself moving over to stand next to the boy. "Hey, I like your costume," he said.

The boy blinked at him, bright blue eyes meeting his brown. They were the only feature that seemed to not seem so dull. "Costume?" he questioned, his voice quiet and soft.

"Yeah," Pete said, confused. Why didn't he understand? "You're dressed up like a ghost, right? I went for the vampire look, personally. I like their aesthetic."

"It's not a costume," the boy informed him. "It's nice to meet you, though. My name's Patrick. What's yours?"

"Pete," he told the boy. Pete was now the one who was confused. Was Patrick one of those people who tried to fully act out their character? Or, maybe he was just some really pale kid?

"I'm on my way home now," Pete told him. "You are too, right?"

"I don't have a home," Patrick frowned. "Can I walk with you?"

"I guess." Pete shrugged, and continued walking. Patrick followed him, asking him more questions and what not.

It was kind of annoying, because he wanted to know more about Patrick. He seemed so mysterious, and strangely that was appealing to him.

Pete finally made it to his house, so he turned to say goodbye to his new friend. "Patrick, this is it."

"It's a beautiful home," Patrick noted, casting his gaze over the small home. It was cozy and comfortable.

"Yeah. Well, uh, I'll see you again maybe?" Pete questioned.

"Yes, I will see you every day," Patrick beamed.

Pete smiled back. "Alright. Well, good night."

"Good night." Patrick waved.

Pete went into his house, taking off his shoes and dropping the cape immediately. He turned to look out the window.

Patrick was gone. It was like he just vanished in plain air. Maybe he really was a ghost...

\---

Every day, Patrick would somehow appear out of nowhere to see him. It was amazing, at first, because they had a good connection and became friends fast.

But then it was less amazing. Patrick always vanishes before someone else can see him, which bummed Pete out. It was like he had an imaginary friend, except he was real. Kind of.

Like Pete had suspected, Patrick actually was a ghost. He had died a few years ago, and came back to the earth in seek of peace. It was interesting to him, and his interest in Patrick changed over time.

It had started as a genuine curiosity over the pure fact that ghosts existed, but then it changed into him marveling over the person Patrick was. He was such a sweet guy, so friendly. Patrick was quickly becoming his best friend, which was good and bad.

There was a part of Pete that worried about Patrick leaving. He wanted him to find peace, but he also didn't want him to leave. It was very conflicting.

\---

A couple years passed by without incident. The two were close, almost closer than lovers. Though there was not any physical intimacy, it was clear how they felt about each other.

"I feel at peace," Patrick thought to himself. "Shouldn't I be brought to Heaven, then?"

But his peace was with Pete, not Heaven. He wanted to stay with him, so he did. The two happily lived together for the rest of Pete's life. Once Pete died, Patrick went back up to Heaven, meeting him there.

As soon as Pete saw him, he kissed him. Finally, they were a similar form, so they were able to be intimate in that way.

"I love you," he told him, beaming as he remembered their first meeting.

"I love you too," Patrick said. Pete decided he liked kissing more at the moment, so he kissed him again and again.

They lived together in peace in Heaven.


End file.
